The Elevator Incident
by Reader.Writer.TVLover
Summary: Dimitri and Rose find themselves breaking their deal when they're trapped in an elevator together . Oneshot!


_Just a little something to get those of us on the East Coast through this heat wave! ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Rose asked as she pulled the sticky cotton fabric of her tank top away from her chest and used it to fan herself.

Dimitri lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. "Two minutes from the last time you asked me," he answered dryly.

Rose sighed as she slid down the wood-paneled wall in the back of the elevator. "You aren't stressing at all, are you?" she asked as she settled herself next to Dimitri.

He shrugged. "There really is no point," he said sensibly. "I don't care if there are three tiers on the cake; I don't care if there are floating candles in the middle of each table—very 90's by the way—and I don't care if there are only four hundred and ninety nine rose petals instead of five hundred in the flower girl's basket. I only care that you show up."

Rose's heart skipped a beat when he grinned at her.

"And fuck me senseless," he admitted.

She reached over and socked him on the arm. "You said it was a good idea," she reminded him.

"I did," he agreed as his eyes roamed over her body; Rose shivered despite the record high temperatures. "But I didn't realize how long three weeks could be."

Rose sighed and turned to look straight ahead. Dimitri was right; three weeks was a long time. And being trapped in a sweltering elevator with her sexy fiancé was entirely too tempting.

"Maybe this happened for a reason," he said hopefully.

Rose laughed, but she couldn't deny the flash of heat between her thighs. "Yes. It happened because we're in the middle of a heat wave and there are so many damn air conditioners running that a transformer probably blew."

"Lucky transformer," Dimitri muttered as he leaned forward and reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

Rose's hand reached out like lightning and covered his. "Don't you dare," she warned.

Dimitri turned to look at her, a giant smirk on his face. "Rosemarie Hathaway," he said in an amused tone of voice. "Are you not as unaffected as you seem?"

Her fingernails dug into his knuckles as her hand gripped his. "I just…you know…" she said breathlessly. "The elevator could start up at any moment, and you don't want to be caught shirtless when the doors open." Her eyes fell to his t-shirt clad chest and she licked her lips absently.

"I don't care if I'm caught with my damn pants down, Rose," he growled as he reached over and grabbed the thigh that was furthest away from him. He only needed to give it a gentle tug; Rose complied to his silent request, not stopping until she was straddling him. "I need to be inside of you."

"Dimitri," she breathed as his hands slid up her sweat slicked skin. His palms finally came to rest on the silky fabric of her bra, moving in small circles as her nipples strained against his touch.

"Roza," he groaned as his teeth tugged on her earlobe. "I wanna make you come. I wanna feel your legs wrapped around my waist. I wanna be so deep inside you that it doesn't matter if this elevator does start up again. You won't be able to stop screaming."

Rose moaned as his lips latched onto one of her taut peaks; she started rocking her thighs back and forth over his denim attired thighs. "Touch me," she begged.

She didn't have to ask twice; his hand shot between her thighs and he immediately plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

"No panties," Dimitri remarked in surprise as he arched a brow at her. "How in the hell are already you so wet?"

"I've been wet for _days_," she confessed raggedly as Dimitri began a slow rhythm; her body shuddered as he raked his fingertips down the sensitive flesh along her inner wall. "Oh, God," she cried as she wiggled her hips impatiently. "You're gonna get me off in record time!"

"That's the plan," he whispered as his eyes locked on hers.

"I had…no idea…," Rose was gasping for air now. "You could…hold out for so…_long_." The last word left her lips as a screech as he increased the tempo of his fingers. "No, no, no!" she insisted, shaking her head wildly. "I don't want to get off alone!"

"Rose—"

Rose reached between her thighs, running the pad of her finger back and forth over her swollen flesh as she shimmied down his legs

"Take off your pants," she commanded.

Dimitri slid his body away from the wall until he was lying flat on the elevator floor. He lifted his hips and Rose was there to take care of his button and zipper. He shoved the denim down his legs and she leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulders as she positioned herself over him.

* * *

She gradually began to lower her body, but he couldn't stand it. He reached for the inner parts of her knees, pushing them apart until he'd buried himself inside of her. He groaned as she clamped her body on his, moving her hips back and forth with quick, pulsing motions.

"Come on, Roza," Dimitri ordered.

She leaned forward to gain some leverage, then lifted her ass in the air before plummeting down onto him once again. Dimitri's hips soared as he drove inside of her. His hands gripped her waist, helping her set the pace. Their hips slammed together as he filled her again and again; she was so hot, so fucking tight that he knew his release was only a few strokes away. He licked the pad of his finger and thumb, and then reached between her legs. He'd barely touched her when he felt her body tense; the sound of his name on her lips was enough to take him with her. Her upper body collapsed against his, and with one final thrust, Dimitri felt himself explode inside of her.

* * *

"Oh, my God," Rose breathed as she rolled off him; her leg, slick from the sweat they'd just worked up, was still looped over his waist. "If _that's _what it's like after going celibate for three weeks, then—"

Dimitri clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," he cautioned. "I swear to God, Roza, I will _never _go three weeks without you again."

Rose nipped his hand teasingly. "Imagine what it would be like after _four _weeks," she said distractedly.

"Roza," he warned again.

Rose laughed as she leaned down and kissed the center of his chest. "Do you think we can make it to the wedding without having sex again?" she asked with a grin.

"Forty eight hours?" Dimitri returned as he pushed her damp hair off her forehead. "Not a chance."

***THE END***


End file.
